


Okay

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: War, Chorus, The New Republic, The Federation, his missing men still captured... All these things were keeping Wash awake at night. But in one of his numerous night awake he discovers that he is not the only one.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me  
> Shoutout to @sxpaiscia for helping me <3 You're amazing <3

“You still awake?  
Wash startled when Sarge started speaking behind him. He hadn’t heard the other man approaching. Forcing himself to let go of his pistol and relax again, he turned to face Sarge.  
“You should know better than to sneak up on me,” Wash said instead of answering Sarge’s question.  
Sarge shrugged, sitting down beside Wash and looking out into the dark jungle. “Eh, you didn’t kill me!”  
Wash didn’t look happy about this but choose not to comment. For a while, they only sat at the edge of the building, listening to the silence around them and the occasional buzz of a mosquito.  
“You should get some sleep,” Sarge eventually said gently, making Wash grit his teeth in frustration. The last thing he needed was someone lecturing on his sleeping habits.  
“I can take care of myself,” he replied harsher than intended. “And at the moment I don’t want to take my staring-into-the-darkness somewhere else.”  
There was a beat of silence then Sarge sighed deeply.  
“I’m worried about them too, y’know.”  
“We all are worried.”  
“But you’re Blue Team leader. You feel responsible for all of this.”  
Wash bit his bottom lip and mulled over Sarge’s words. The other one was right, he did indeed feel responsible for getting his teammates in danger but he had done it to save their lives and made a mistake. And this made another thought going through his head, one that was way worse.  
“What if … What if they’re already dead- We don’t know what this New Republic is going to do to them!”  
“‘em kids are tough, they will be fine.”  
“How can you say that?!” Anger flared up in Wash’s chest. Sarge didn’t know what he was talking about! “You still have Donut and Lopez so it’s not if it would matter if-”  
“Careful what you’re about to say,” Sarge growled, tension apparent in his shoulders. “My boys are out there too and if you think I don’t care about them then you’re dead wrong.”  
Suddenly, all of Wash’s anger vanished. It left him feeling tired and exhausted and he swallowed hard. He hadn’t expected the other man to react like this. But then again, he had been pretty unfair. Of course, Sarge was worried too, maybe even more so than Wash. After all, Red Team had been together since Blood Gulch while Wash had only joined Blue Team some time ago.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, drawing his shoulders up. “I shouldn’t have- of course, you’re worried too … I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Sarge seemed to deflate a little too.  
“‘s okay. This situation is extremely stressful for both of us.”  
Exhaling slowly, Wash turned his attention back to the jungle.  
“When all of this is over I just want to settle down somewhere and not constantly get dragged into shit like this.”  
“I suppose that’s what we all want,” Sarge replied. “And we’ll get there,” he added after a second. “We just have to hang in and hope for the best. It’s gonna be okay, as long as we stay together.”  
Wash only made and acknowledging noise in the back of his throat, too tired to form a coherent reply. A comfortable silence settled between the two men and Wash found himself leaning against Sarge’s shoulder after some time. The rational part of his brain knew they both should head to their bunks but all the other parts of him wanted to stay and enjoy the moment. And that’s what he did.  
  
Wash wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he blinked awake again. He had drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, not quite aware of his surroundings but aware enough to feel the arm that was tightly wrapped around his shoulders.  
He didn’t want to wake Sarge so he moved as little as possible to get more comfortable and immediately regretted it when his back protested. The next few days would be fun.  
Finally, a tiny bit more comfortable Wash stared into the jungle, caught up in his thoughts.  
Through the trees he could see the sun beginning to rise, tinting the sky in a soft pink and starting a new day. Slowly the colors changed to orange and then a deep red. The sky looked like it was burning and it was beautiful. And it evoked something alike to hope in Wash.  
Beside him, Sarge began to stir as well eventually, startling Wash out of his thoughts.  
“I’m getting too old for this …” he muttered when he sat up straight. Wash chuckled quietly and then rose to his feet, offering Sarge a hand to help him up. “How about we get breakfast and then continue looking for our teammates?”  
“That’s the best idea one of you Blues ever had!” Sarge said, accepting Wash’s hand. “Way better than sleeping out here.” Wash had to laugh at that and then offered a half-hearted “sorry” which only got him a huff from Sarge and a “Bet I’m gonna beat ya to the mess hall.”  
Yeah, it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> Do not repost this work anywhere.


End file.
